herofandomcom-20200223-history
Damian Wayne (Robin)
Damian Wayne is the son of Batman and Talia al Ghul. This makes him an heir to the world's greatest crime-fighter, and its greatest super-villain Ra's al Ghul. Damian became Robin. Damian's existence was initially unknown to Batman, Damian was intended to be a formidable warrior. Raised by Talia and the League of Assassins, Damian became a talented martial artist by the time he was a pre-teen. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Artistry: Damian is considered as skilled with a brush as he is with a sword. * Business Management: Trained by his mother and the League of Assassins in the way of controlling a company with an iron grip. Even as a young boy he knows that in business there are wars and even in war there are assassins. Damian is involved with the Wayne Enterprises' board members. He even intimidated the board members by tracking down financial irregularities within the Wayne Enterprises' accounts. * Great Physical Form: '''Damian's stamina and fitness borders ridiculous as he's able to do 50 mile swimming laps at age 10. * '''Driving * Expert Hacker: Hacked into NORAD with ease when he was only 6 years old. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Trained by the League of Assassins, Talia al Ghul and Batman; Damian may not be physically tough but he knows how to control his weight and has stated that he knows, "one thousand ways to kill a man." Damian's training has made him a formidable hand-to-hand combatant able to defeat or hold his own against multiple opponents, armed opponents or skilled hand-to-hand combatants. * Martial Arts: Trained by the League of Assassins, Damian has stated he knows just as many martial arts as Batman and can use them more effectively. This may be a largely overstated comment but one should not ask for verification. In Son of Batman, Damian, aged 10, kicks a 200 kg muscle monster through windows and parries his attacks with ease, fighting almost equally with Nightwing and being able to take on the world's top assassin within the DC universe. * Mimicry: Damian can imitate anyone's voice and speech patterns perfectly as he imitated Tim Drake's voice in order to gain access to the Batcave.52 * Stealth: Damian was able to sneak into Gotham City and furthermore into the Batcave virtually undetected until he felt necessary. Of all the Robins, Damian may be the one that is the most silent. * Swordsmanship: Damian assaulted both Tim Drake and Bruce Wayne on separate occasions with his sword, apparently the same sword used by Ra's al Ghul. Although Damian no longer uses his sword he may be unmatched with one if armed correctly. * Throwing: Damian is trained by the League of Assassins in shuriken throwing and further trained by Batman in Batarang throwing. Gallery Robin (Damian Wayne).jpg Category:DC Heroes Category:Male Category:Batman Heroes Category:Legacy Category:Brutes Category:Martial Artists Category:Arrogant Category:Anti Hero Category:Kids Category:Sidekick Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Wealthy Category:Vigilante Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Normal Badass Category:Related to Villain Category:Teenagers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Fighter Category:Successful Category:Successors Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Evil exterminators Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Siblings Category:Revived Category:Warriors Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Loner Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Mentor Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Determinators Category:Remorseful Category:False Antagonist Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Justice League Members